


November 6, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos stood in one Metropolis shop as Supergirl battled two villains.





	November 6, 2001

I never created DC.

Amos stood in one Metropolis shop as Supergirl battled two villains in a downpour.

THE END


End file.
